Two in the Same
by JujubeeBoy
Summary: Tis only the beginning of my story. Happens after all of the games and Link is nowhere to be found.
1. The Beginning

Untitled 

The sound of her shoes against the cold stone floor echoed throughout the castle chamber as she approached the meeting table. The look of anticipation and fear was obvious on her partners and she knew why it was there. Her graceful presence fell upon the room in such a way that all communication was silent; all eyes were on her. Her long blonde hair jostled along with her stride, but fell flat when she sat down. Her place was at the head of the table and she was expected to start the conversation that had been avoided for some time. The other six sages turned toward her and she looked at all of them individually, a look that instilled hope deep within them even if only for a brief moment. 

All seven of them came from all over the land of Hyrule. There was a wise old man, white with age; that took the spot as the Sage of Light. Next to him was a young boy who can only be described as elfish and not past the age of 12 that had inherited the name of Sage of Forest. The Sage of Water, a half-human, half-fish adult Zora female, whose blue-white skin glistened off of the light of candles, sat next to the young boy. Across the table was a dark skinned woman, mid 20's, and a member of the Gerudos who had accepted her spot as Sage of Spirit. Next to her was a male Goron, a thick skinned, bulky, rock-like race that lived in Death Mountain. Living in heat his entire life, it was only appropriate that he was the Sage of Fire. The sixth sage, Sage of Spirit, was a Sheikah; a stealthy race that had always been chosen to protect the Royal Family of Hylia. The only one left was the girl, the Hylian princess. She was chosen to be the eight and final sage, as had all the princesses before her, ever since her ancestor had helped Link defeat Ganon on the rubble of the castle. 

"I know I was expected to be the leader tonight, but I am afraid that I have come unprepared, so I'll ask Tallur to begin." 

The old man, named Tallur and descendant of Rauru, stood up to begin the meeting. 

"Thank you, princess," Tallur began, "As you all know, Ganon and his brother Geman have begun attacking Hylia and its allies. We also now have reports that Geman's army of monsters have successfully captures an outpost, manned by Hylian soldiers, in Gerudo Valley. Albinna, how are your women holding up?" 

Albinna, the Gerudo and descendant of Nabooru, let out a sigh before she began her reports. 

"Not very well. So far we have been able to hold back Geman's forces, but if Ganon joins in the attack, instead of focusing on Lake Hylia, I don't think we'll last much longer." 

"Speaking of that, how is Lake Hylia withstanding, Ruta?" Tallur asked. 

"Not much better. They're just too strong and I fear that the warriors are loosing morale as the battle goes on," Ruta, the Zora and descendant of Ruto, grudgingly stated. 

"Not good. Well how are defenses coming along in Kakariko village, Impa?" 

"They are decent. I hope my Sheikah support comes soon because we will need them very soon," Impa, the chosen Sheikah, declared. 

Hertal, the Goron and descendant of Darunia, quickly added, "And the Gorons are ready in Death Mountain to join in an instant." 

"Then there is only one thing left to do. Leramias, has the Great Deku Tree remembered the way to find Link?" 

The young Kokiri boy stood up and said, "Yes and No. He says that the ancient texts say that the only person who can find Link is himself, but he has no idea what it means." 

"Neither do I. Does anyone else have any ideas?" 

A murmur went through the group and all agreed that they didn't either, except for the princess who seemed to be in a deep thought. Tallur was the only one who noticed this. 

"Princess Zelda, have you any thoughts?" 

A look of sudden remembrance shot through her face, and she stood up in eagerness. 

"Yes! I remember! A long time ago, my grandmother told me that there is another world besides Hyrule; a parallel dimension if you will. In this other dimension, there is an exact copy of us and in a time of great distress, a hero would be brought from that world. This hero is identical to our own hero. That's all she ever told me, but I think it's obvious that our hero is Link and we need to find his parallel twin." 

"Did your grandmother tell you what this "parallel dimension" is called?" 

"Yes. It's called Earth." 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


	2. The Other Side

"Link! Hurry up! You are going to miss the bus."  
  
A 15 year-old blonde teenager trudged down the steps, with an unhappy look on his face. After that he plopped down onto a chair.  
  
"Mom. I'm not going to be late. I still have fifteen minutes left and the stop is like 2 seconds away. Plus, I think I'm trying to put of my first day of high school for as long as I can. Why do I have to go to a prep school?"  
  
"But isn't your friend going there too? What is her name?"  
  
"Zelda? Well even she can't make me feel better about the uniform."  
  
"Stop complaining. You'll be fine, and all the teachers will know you if you tell them who you are."  
  
"That's the last thing I'll do. You think I want to have to live in his shadow? Mr. Perfect?"  
  
"Stop talking about your brother that way, and get to the bus!"  
  
"I'm already gone."  
  
Link got up, grabbed his book-bag, and left the house. He slowly made his way down the block, dreading starting school again, even if he was a good student. He was just glad that his arch-nemesis Geman was going to the public school. After a couple minutes of trudging, Link's bus came into view. He looked around at the other kids gathered around the bus. Thankfully he saw best friend Zelda waiting too. He walked over to her and they both climbed on the bus.  
  
"So are you excited about your first day of prep school?" Zelda asked.  
  
"About as excited as being ripped of my appendages one at a time by a large an surprisingly intelligent panda," Link retorted.  
  
"Okay, 'eww and wha?' is all I can say."  
  
"You asked."  
  
"But did you have to respond?"  
  
By now they had chosen a seat and the bus was on its way.  
  
"C'mon. What could be so bad?"  
  
"I don't know. I could get locked in the basement by a herd of rampaging cheerleaders."  
  
"Have you ever considered getting mental help?"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry that I haven't gone to prep schools my whole life like you and normal people get nervous about these kinds of things."  
  
"Number 1- You are not normal and Number 2- Shut up."  
  
The two of them bantered on for a couple of more minutes as the bus came to stop in front of the high school. The entire group filed out of the bus one by one. When Link stepped of the bus and looked up at the school, he had a sudden and strong lurch in his stomach. It was so strong that he almost fell down.  
  
Zelda noticed this and said, "What's up with you."  
  
"I don't know. I just had a sudden feeling that someone needed my help desperately."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know, but I think there far away."  
  
"Remember when I said that you should thing about mental help?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
With that Link put the event behind him, because the feeling had passed, and walked with Zelda into school.  
  
"WAIT! What homeroom are you in?" Link quickly asked.  
  
"112."  
  
"That sucks. I'm in 127."  
  
"Well, I think that you'll survive without me for just a couple of seconds, now go on and get to your homeroom."  
  
"Fine. Hopefully I'll have a class with you and I'll see you later."  
  
After that they both went towards there own homerooms. Link was alone in his homeroom in the sense that he didn't know anyone. A couple of minutes later a bell rang and the teacher addressed the class.  
  
"Welcome to your new school class. I am Mr. Tallur and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year. Let's start by taking roll. Whitney?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Mike?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Rowena?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Link?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Link, are you by any chance related to."  
  
"Ganon?"  
  
"Yes, that's his name."  
  
"Yes, he's my brother," Link said, revealing the identity of his sibling. 


End file.
